


Healing Wounds

by JewyCenter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bruises, Cute, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma finally reaches his breaking point during Nekoma's personal training camp. Kuroo tries to comfort him back to normal in private. *Established Relationship*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem ooc. I haven't finished Haikyuu yet and I'm still learning the personalities of each of the characters. So bare with me, haha.  
> _____________________

"Kenma! Don't you dare quit on me!" The coach yelled from on top of the net. The Nekoma Volleyball Team was doing their personal week long training camp. The coach thought it was about time they do some high intensity and high stressed training, which every member could feel. The team had been arriving at the gym at 6 am and leaving at 5 pm. Mind you it was probably 90 degrees outside every day so far.

Each day had been dedicated to a certain position or skill level needed on the court. Today was the 5th day, the day dedicated to liberos and receiving. It was Kenma's turn to be blasted with volleyballs, one after the other by the coach. In order to take a rest you had to successfully receive and/or save 15 powerful throws. Kenma, being the brain of the team, not the power, had only successfully received 6 out of 17 balls thrown so far.

Kenma hated getting tired, but what he hated more than that was being humiliated in front of his teammates. They were all sitting on the bench either snickering or watching pitifully. Kuroo, who sat on the end, was having no enjoyment at all while watching his little lover struggle so much.

"Faster, Kenma!" The old coach loved all of his students dearly, don't get him wrong, but he wanted only the best for them as well, even if it meant pushing them past their boundaries. Kenma was diving for a ball on one side of the court, getting up and diving towards the other side of the court to save the next ball. It was a back and forth game and Kenma was quickly reaching his breaking point. He was already covered in bruises, areas where blood vessels had burst, and floor burns. 

Kenma thought he couldn't take it anymore after 4 balls had been thrown and he wasn't able to get to any of them in time. He went to lift his body up and dive to the other side but his arms shook and collapsed beneath him. He tried again and again but he couldn't lift himself off the ground. He finally accepted defeat as he just laid face first on the warm floor. His body was shaking from exhaustion and his head felt light and airy.

Kuroo, being the captain of the team finally stood up and walked over to Kenma in protest. "Coach, that's enough for right now. We're going to the washroom to clean up." Kuroo tried to peel Kenma's tattered self off the floor to patch up his wounds, but no matter how hard he tried, Kenma's body was refusing to be picked up. Kuroo kneeled down to get a look at Kenma's face, which was buried in his pale arms. From what he could see, his face was flushed red and his eyes were shut tight.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo whispered to the blonde boy beneath him. Kenma responded with a shuddered breath and a soft whine that signified as a no. As much as Kuroo didn't want to accept it, Kenma's voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. The captain tried to scoop him up in his arms one last time and successfully did so. Kenma buried his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist as well, not caring about everyone watching them.

Kuroo walked into the locker room and sat Kenma down on one of the benches. He grabbed the big first aid kit from the emergency supply locker and began to gather what he needed. Kenma brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his knees. He was humiliated, and he was in pain. Kuroo especially didn't like seeing his delicate lover in such a submissive state, (in this type of way of course). The blacked haired boy knew he was a joker who liked to push others buttons, but when it came to his younger boyfriend being hurt, he switched over to all serious mode.

"Kenma, look at me." Kuroo softly demanded. Kenma lifted his head just a little so his now red eyes were peeking over his knees into Kuroo's. Kuroo frowned in response and gently pulled Kenma's head up all the way. He held him by his jaw and leaned forward slightly to plant a soft kiss on the boys pink lips. The peck lasted no longer than 3 seconds. Kuroo pulled away hesitantly and reached for the bag of ice. He grabbed Kenma's shins and laid them down straight as he placed the bag of ice on the multiple bruises and burns of his left leg first.

Kenma lightly hissed in response of the cold touch and Kuroo immediately comforted him. "It's alright, Kenma," Kuroo cooed, "He was pushing you way too hard. You'll feel better soon, I promise." Kenma liked this side of Kuroo and nodded gently at his words. He leaned forward and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. Kuroo rubbed his hand over the sweaty back as he switched the ice over to his right side. Kuroo felt the small jump come from the boy.

Eventually, Kenma's shaky breaths from before were now slow and calm, Kuroo noticed. He leaned back to look at Kenma's face again. "Feel better?", Kenma thankfully nodded. The captain wrapped his arms around the boy in a sweet hug. Said boy slowly lifted himself off the bench and onto his feet again. "Let's go back," Kenma spoke up. Kuroo really wasn't okay with Kenma's sudden decision, but whatever made him happy. 

The two walked back into the gym after cleaning up bandage wrappers and ice cubes. The coach immediately told Kenma to go home for the night, it was already 3:30 anyway. 

"Pretty boy gets to go home early, why am I not surprised." One of the obnoxious seniors taunted. "Watch your mouth," Kuroo hissed back. "Don't forget that I am your captain and I can decide whether I want you to play in future games or not." The senior immediately shut up at Kuroo's threat. 

Kuroo temporarily excused himself and walked Kenma back home. "I love you," Kuroo whispered as they stood in front of the house's entrance. Kenma gave the smallest smile and a nod in response to the male. Kuroo laughed as he began walking towards the school gym again. 'I'll see you tomorrow!" Kuroo waved from a distance. Kenma shyly waved his lithe hand back at him. "Good bye,"


End file.
